Catheli Republic
Catheli Republic Created by /u/StatusDerp Geography Trapped on a peninsula, named the Sadari Peninsula, and the coast by the local mountain ranges, the people of the Republic make do on the small amount of grassland and forest on the peninsula. However, their focus is much more on the coast and the ocean itself. The climate is calm and warm, leading to easy sailing and fishing out in the big blue ocean. Biology/Ethnicity The local people of the region, the Sadari, used to be nomadic peoples from the mountains. They moved to the sea, where they acquired some traits useful to living in a warm, humid climate. Their skin became much darker, and the qualities of blond hair and blue eyes became very common as a way to deal with the heat and moisture of the peninsula. They also tended to be shorter after the location change as smaller but stronger men working on ships meant less crew would be needed to haul more cargo and made it easier to develop small fishing vessels. Racial Quirk The Sadari people'a quirk is relatively simple but it allows even the most average athlete to remain underwater for up to an hour. History The Sadari people were never seen as important. Always overlooked by other peoples in the region, they lived simple lives hunting and living in between the mountains. For most of their existence, their technology never went past simple weapons and tools. However, as they explored south, they eventually discovered the coast of the continent, where they discovered they could live much simpler and easier lives. They developed much more advance tools they used to further progress their ideas about how they could live. They used the local forests in the area to build their homes and craft the ships that would eventually become essential to their culture. As the population grew, some tribal clashes eventually lead to the realization that working together would be better. And so, the Republic was not the first government in the region, because the old tribal conflicts lead to civil wars and revolutions of governments that failed to support or recognize the equality of all of the tribes. The Republic was formed after a major revolution after a tribal oligarchy was toppled by a multi-tribe coalition. That coalition met and agreed to form a government that could treat all tribes equally. Society The Catheli Republic, known more commonly as Cathelia, was formed as a federal republic, with the small peninsula being divided into provinces for smaller regional governments to handle issues that are more local than national. The leader, known as the chancellor, is elected nationally in a single transferable vote election. The legislative branch of the government is formed in a multi-party system. The coast of the nation is highly-developed, with ports renowned on an international level, as the majority of the nation's workforce is dedicated to the shipping and fishing industries. However, the inland of the peninsula is mostly underdeveloped, aside from railroads crossing it between major port cities. It is used mostly for farming, what little there is of it, and mining for the limited resources located in Cathelia. Most of the people in Cathelia develop their fishing or boating skills at a young age, and further their development in the craft in higher education. A smaller, but equally important, group heads into an administrative and governmental sector. Culture The average diet of a Cathelian consists mostly of seafood, supplemented by vegetables and fruits from the inland areas. Most Cathelians are areligious or would be considered to have a tribalistic religion, since most still practice ancient traditions from the tribal days and early seafaring days, either because they really believe or because they simply are tradition. Outside of the traditional beliefs, there are many members of other religions, since the Cathelian people often come into contact with other people on their fishing and shipping voyages. Clothing is relatively simple, supplied by goat wool farming in the northern mountains of Cathelia. It is designed to keep the people of Cathelia just warm enough in winters but cool and dry in summers, where the majority of time is spent on boats or on the beach. Most people's etiquette is relaxed, outside of meeting with business superiors and government officers. Art of Cathelia focuses mostly on nature, whether this is the snowy peaks of the northern mountains, the vast plains of the Sadari Peninsula, or the varied coasts of the nation. Occurrence of Magic Magic users are relatively rare in Cathelia, but the magic users that pop up typically end up in farming, mining, or fishing. Environmental and nature magic is a quality boost to the effectiveness and profits of those industries. Magic users typically enter special education specific to their type of skills and make sure they understand the importance of their lives. They are paid more than their contemporaries because their skills earn the companies more money. Most other types of magic are mostly seen as novelties or unnecessary party tricks. Those magic users mostly enter entertainment jobs, such as the circus, or leave the nation to develop their magic elsewhere, in other nations. Major Exports/Imports There is often a large abundance of fish and other sea life, which is typically used as a food supply for the nation, but the surplus can be sold off to other nations. There is also a healthy supply of ship-building wood provided by the forests of Cathelia. However, normal farming plants, iron and other minerals, and fuels such as coal are in short supply on the small peninsula of Cathelia. Outside of the shipbuilding and other ocean-related industries, Cathelia could be considered underdeveloped in technology of the other industries. Technology in those industries is often outsourced to other nations or is outdated. Edit: (Quirk) Posts Catheli Republic The Dark Castle by the Sea